


Potstickers

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, One Shot, Supercorptober2019, but thats ok bcs i wanted to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena promised to always leave one potsticker for Kara





	Potstickers

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently AO3 now posts my fics according to my actual timezone, which means I can no longer cheat my way to the previous date when I post after midnight...

Lena leaned closer to the coffee table, her chopsticks about to grab a potsticker when suddenly Alex slapped the chopsticks away.

  
“Ouch. Alex! What the hell?” Lena hugged her hand to her chest and glared at Alex. 

  
“Those are Kara’s potstickers” . 

  
“It’s two portions of potstickers, I think she will be ok if I get one” Lena took her chopsticks from the floor and walked to the kitchen to wash them, Alex hot on her heels. 

  
“Look, I know you and Kara are friends, but _ I’m her sister _ and the last time I tried to steal a potsticker she threw me off a cliff.” At Lena’s shocked face, Alex tried to correct her mistake. “Well technically it was off the couch... but it felt like I fell off a cliff”. 

  
Lena didn’t have to know that her Kryptonian sister had actually pushed her off a cliff and caught her at the last minute just to make sure Alex would never steal any of her potstickers ever again. 

  
“So you never ate a potsticker while Kara was around?” Lena asked while walking back to the couch. 

  
“Of course I did. I just had to ask and if I was lucky or really sad and heartbroken Kara would give me one or two. After Maggie broke my heart I ate ten potstickers in one sitting”. Alex informed Lena and smiled. Not the sad smile Lena expected, but a proud one. “That’s how you know she really loves you. She starts sharing food with you and if you are lucky, she shares her potstickers too. The only two that Kara will ever let have potstickers from her plate is me and Mom”. Alex noted and dived back into her noodles.

Just a moment later, the door opened with a woosh and the reporter entered the apartment in a hurry. She dropped everything on the floor and walked straight to the food on the coffee table. Alex was instantly on her feet and holding the potsticker box and the chopsticks, her hands outstretched for Kara to take.

  
Kara grabbed the offered items and opened the box. A satisfied moan left her mouth as she ate the first potsticker. She dropped down onto the armchair across the two women and popped two more potstickers in her mouth, her whole body relaxing. 

  
“You alright there?” Alex asked and chuckled when Kara nodded, happily eating another potsticker. 

  
“You know when you invited me to a girls’ night, I wasn’t expecting you to be the last one to arrive” Lena said while passing a food container to Kara. 

  
The blonde cleared her throat and touched her glasses, a nervous tick Lena had discovered early on. “I’m sorry. Snapper wanted me to re-write my article, _ three times _ ”. Of course, Kara didn’t mention she also patrolled the city _ twice _ before coming home. 

  
“Aww. Do you need a hug?” Alex asked and Lena noticed it was neither teasing nor ironic. It was genuine. 

  
Kara smiled at her sister who had placed her food on the table. She looked back down to her potstickers before answering, “Maybe after eating.” Causing both women to laugh.

“So, how was your day?” Kara asked pointing to Lena who let a long sigh escaped her lips. 

  
“Where do I start?” She asked. 

  
“Start from the moment you woke up this morning” Alex suggested and walked to the kitchen, bringing out three wine glasses and the bottle of red wine Lena had brought. The three women talked about their day while eating. Well, Kara was still eating, Lena and Alex were just drinking their wine now. 

  
After Kara had gotten food in her, she moved to sit between the two women on the couch and put a movie on. In this seat, she could get cuddles from both her sister and her friend. 

  
That night, Lena made it her goal to be so close to Kara, that she would be allowed to eat potstickers from her plate. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to date her.   
  


* * *

“Food’s here” Alex yelled while entering the apartment with bags of food, Sam following behind her holding more bags. 

The girls spread everything on the kitchen island and everyone grabbed a plate and started filling them. 

“Oh, hey Kara your potstickers are here" Sam said when she noticed Kara walking to the living room. The blonde happily jogged back to her to grab the container. Without losing her momentum, she thanked Sam with a side hug and walked to her couch, sitting next to her friend. She had managed to do all that without splitting any food with her fast movements. Sam guessed that was her Superpower. Wherever food was concerned, Kara Danvers was the epitome of grace.

  
They all sat around the table, the monopoly board set up for them. Their matches always got more interesting when Sam joined them, usually, she and Lena were the last ones standing. 

  
“Hey, can I have a potsticker?” Lena asked Kara in what she thought was a quiet voice among the other people talking. 

  
Suddenly a silence fell upon the room. All eyes followed Kara who, much to everyone’s surprise, smiled and nodded. Grabbing one potsticker, she placed it Lena’s plate. Sure the potsticker was one of the smallest in the container but still, that was progress. 

Lena looked straight into Alex’s glaring brown eyes as she ate her potsticker, smirking when she was done and raising a challenging eyebrow to the red-head. Alex told her how it took her years to finally get Kara to let her eat one of her potstickers and Lena had just accomplished it in a year.

  
_ ‘Well played, Ms Luthor. Well...Played…’ _ Alex thought while continuing to glare at Lena.   
  


* * *

  
  
Kara stood up and straightened her white coat. She smiled at Lena who looked at her with curiosity. She then raised her glass and clinked it with her fork, trying to get everyone's attention. 

  
The blonde cleared her throat before speaking loud and clear for everyone to hear. “I would like to thank everyone who joined Lena and me today. I realized during my vows that I was so emotional and shocked that this” she turned to Lena “amazing, genius, beautiful woman said ‘yes’ to our first date. Said ‘yes’ to my proposal, and I still can’t believe you said ‘I do’” Kara looked into the green eyes she so loved so terribly and wiped a tear that was about to fall down her wife's cheek. 

  
In that small pause, Alex yelled “Good Luck, Lena” and made everyone laugh, the newlyweds joining in as well. 

  
“Alright, alright calm down. What I forgot to tell you is that” she raised Lena hand, the ring shining in the light, and kissed her knuckles “Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers, I love you so much that you do not have to ask my permission for potstickers anymore.” gasps were heard around the room “You can just grab them out of my plate and I won’t get mad at you” Kara chuckled at Lena’s shocked face. “As long as you leave me at least one” everyone laughed around the room, but Kara’s laugh got cut short by Lena’s kiss. 

  
“I promise, darling” Lena said with teary eyes and a huge smile. 

  
When the newlyweds had sat down, a waiter came up to their table and placed down a huge plate full of potstickers. Lena’s eyebrows raised when Kara didn't move to get a potsticker but instead motioned for Lena to start. 

  
That was the first night Lena took a potsticker without asking from Kara if she could, but it wasn’t the last.   
  


* * *

  
  
Supergirl entered through the balcony and closed the door behind her, listening to her wife talking with their daughter. She started removing her cape and boots while walking closer to the couch.   
  


“...and of course she got an A in her calculus”.

  
“I’m so proud of her, little one” Kara said, a proud smile on her face, leaning in and kissing her wife’s grey hair. 

  
“ _ Hi, Jeju. She also ate all her Kale lasagna today”. _

“My recipe is the only one that can pass through any Kryptonian’s mouth. Either full or half Kryptonian.” Lena answered back to the video call while giving her wife a side glance. 

  
_ “To be fair I tricked her into eating it using your method, which if I’m not mistaken, was the same way you tricked Jeju” _

  
The couple laughed, remembering the day like it was yesterday. 

  
“ _ What are you guys going to eat tonight? If you want I can fly over and bring you leftovers” _ Their daughter answered. 

  
“Aww, darling, you don’t have to. We already ordered food” Lena answered with a smile. 

  
“Also, if little Lena is just like you when you were a teenager Lizy, then I doubt she won’t manage to somehow break something by secretly using her superpowers. Like that one time, you broke the window.” Kara pointed out. 

  
“Or that time you tried to fly from the 85th floor and you ended up falling till your mom caught you 35 feet above the pavement” Lena added. 

  
Kara continued “Or that one time you broke your mom’s favourite vase with plumerias”. 

“_ Jeju!!! _” Lizy exclaimed from the tablet.

“Wait,_ what _ ?” Lena looked at her blonde wife in shock. 

  
“What?” Kara was confused...what just happened? 

  
“She told me you broke it. I kept eating all your potstickers and leaving you only one in your plate for months.” Lena told her wife. 

  
Both women turned to the video call, looking at their forty-three-year-old daughter who hid her face behind her hands like she was a teenager again. 

  
“Elizabeth Alexandra Astra Zor-El Tyll-Ol Luthor-Danvers Oleen!” Lena said with a serious tone, but her wrinkling face showed she was teasing from the small smirk she tried to hide. 

  
_ “Honey? Why is your mom using every single name you have?” _ Lizy’s husband called from the other side of the room. 

  
“ _ She found out I broke her favourite vase” _ Lizy answered her face still hidden behind her hands. 

  
A tall man with an apron and a white chef’s hat appeared on the screen and hugged Lizy while laughing. “ _ Do not worry Mrs Luthor-Danvers. I will ground your daughter for you, by eating all her potstickers” _ He declared and at Lizy’s gasp he added “ _ of course I will always leave you one” _ he winked and kissed Lizy’s cheek, then walked back to the kitchen. 

  
Lena was happy Lizy chose the Kryptonian boy rather than that Toby guy from school. They met him when the Luthor-Danvers family spent a whole summer at Argo city, celebrating their daughters 17th birthday there. 

  
Tyll-Ol was at a party her mother was throwing to see her old friends again. He was invited by Kara as she knew his parents. The boy introduced himself in Kryptonese and they chatted the rest of the night. When he admitted his wishes to travel to Earth and become a chef for both aliens and humans, Lizy spent her summer teaching him how to speak English and understanding some cultural references. 

  
By her 18th birthday, Tyll-Ol, or Tyler Oleen, had visited Lizy once more and asked her out on a date. Lena, as much as she hated men who thought they were better than others, knew that Tyll-Ol wasn’t like other men and would be perfect for her daughter. 

She still had a backup plan in case he misbehaved and acted inappropriately towards her daughter, but she never had to use it, and she hopes to this day she would never have to.

  
They had just finished their video call when the doorbell rang. Kara stood up and turned on her image inducer, going from young blonde Superhero to an old lady with white hair. She smiled when she opened the door and thanked the young boy who offered to carry the 5 boxes of pizzas and 2 orders of potstickers to their kitchen. Lena following them with her cane. 

  
Who would have thought wearing 6-inch heels every day for multiple hours for years would result in so much pain later on? 

  
Kara walked the delivery boy out and tipped him 100 bucks. As soon as the door closed Kara walked back into the kitchen and started moving around. Placing plates and glasses for their drinks and serving them. She might have looked 70years old, but she moved like she was 20. 

  
“What?” Kara asked when she noticed Lena’s glances. 

  
“As adorable as you are as an old lady, I miss your blonde hair and wrinkle-free skin” Lena said while holding Kara’s hand, her thumb brushing her knuckles. 

  
Kara chuckled and turned the image inducer off. Her blonde hair and smooth skin coming back. She looked at Lena who looked at her with so much love. No jealousy insight. 

  
Lena sighed and chuckled “Sometimes I wish I had that Kryptonian metabolism” she waved off Kara’s sad smile and continued “But since I don't have that, I had to use my technology” she said and raised her hand behind her ear. 

  
Kara was confused and looked at Lena with curiosity. Suddenly, Lena had managed to turn on her image inducer. Long black hair framed her now smooth, pale face, her cheekbones and jawline more defined. 

  
Kara was shocked. Her wife looked like the day they met. 

  
“Oh, darling please don’t cry” Lena said and wiped the tears that freely ran down the blonde’s face. She leaned in and kissed her wife before whispering “I know you say you love me just the way I am, and I know you do. But I missed my black long hair” she kissed Kara again “so let’s have a date like we are 25 again, ok?” she asked and smiled when her wife nodded and kissed her again “I also miss red wine”. 

  
Kara chuckled “you know the doctor doesn’t allow alcohol with your pills” she said with a serious tone before her face softened. “But I guess it will be fine for one night” The blonde smiled and kissed her wife's forehead before standing up and grabbing the glasses and the red wine.   
  


  
“I’m so full. I can’t eat anymore” Kara exclaimed, opening the button of her jeans. “Do you want my last potsticker?”. 

  
Lena raised her eyebrows and green eyes locked with blue. “Are you sure? Because I did promise to always leave you the last one” she smirked making Kara blush. 

  
“I know, but I give you permission to eat the last one if you wish” Kara said and offered it to Lena. 

  
The raven-haired beauty tried to keep her tears at bay and grabbed the potsticker with her fingers and popped into her mouth thanking her wife with kisses after she finished it. 

  
The two women ate and drank their wine happily, remembering all their adventures and happy memories. The night ended with the two cuddling in their bed. Lena turned off the image inducer, not wanting to scare Kara again with the idea that she had time travelled back in time. Something that happened the first time Lena tried to surprise her wife with it. 

  
“Goodnight Kara. I love you so much” Lena said and cuddled closer to Kara, shutting her eyes and chuckling at Kara’s words. 

  
“Goodnight Lena. I love you more than potstickers” the blonde said and kissed her wife’s forehead before shutting her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

  
  


  
  
  


The alarm went off at 8 am and Kara shut it down. She took a deep breath but she couldn’t stop her tears. She knew. She knew from the night before that Lena’s heart was slowly giving out. She could hear it. She knew that Lena drinking wine wouldn’t affect her morning pills. She knew that yesterday was Lena’s last time eating a potsticker. 

  
Lena probably knew too. The last time Kara let someone eat the last potsticker was the night before Alex passed away. 

  
Kara slowly got out of bed, ignoring the missing heartbeat. She ignored the fact that her favourite heartbeat was now gone. She went through the motions on autopilot and called her daughter. She had sadly been through this multiple times now. 

  
She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a cold water bottle when she saw it. A plate with one potsticker on it and a sticky note with Lena’s handwriting.   
  


  
**~~~**

Darling, I promise I will always leave you one.  
\- Lena ❤️

**~~~** ****  
  


****  
That’s when Kara Danvers broke. She fell to the floor and cried. That’s how her daughter had found her, and she hugged her, crying alongside her. 

* * *

  
  
“ _ Kara Luthor-Danvers died two weeks after her wife _ ” Lizy read out loud and looked back at the blonde Superhero who was leaning on the balcony bars. 

  
She sighed and walked closer to her Jeju. “Maybe you should take a break from being Superwoman. I know Diana messaged you to visit her and I think it’s a good idea”. 

  
“Maybe you are right” Kara sighed. 

  
“Look, I know you want to be all tough and strong and ‘Oh I’m Superwoman I can handle anything’” Lizy continued, mimicking her mom. 

  
“Hey, that’s not what I sound like.” Kara smiled at her daughter’s antics. 

  
Liza was just like Lena. Not only did she have her brains and cunning attitude she also looked just like her. Yes, Kara could see details from her own face on her daughter’s, but the ink-black hair, a jawline that could cut glass and sharp eyebrows were all Lena. If her daughter had green eyes instead of the House of El blue, she would have looked like a copy of Lena. 

  
“You know, you should go this summer and take my daughters with you. They will enjoy it there and freely practice their powers. I promise Supergirl will make sure National City will be safe while you are away” Lizy continued while placing her hands on her hips and then pointing at herself when she said Supergirl. 

  
“Lizy I said okay” Kara said a little bit louder. 

  
“Oh..” 

  
“Maybe you should join us too. You lost your mother. Two mothers if you go off what the public knows”.

  
“I don’t know Jeju... I just have to keep L-Corp going and..” Lizy sighed and nodded. “Maybe you are right… but I would rather go to our private Island so Tyll-Ol could join me.” 

  
Kara nodded. Understanding her daughter needed some space, somewhere she could be the heartbroken one and not have to take care of her mom’s heart as well. 

  
“I agree.” she hugged her daughter and slowly started lifting, ready to fly away. 

  
“Oh, Jeju, I forgot. Em… the kids told me to invite you tonight and of what I heard, they want to eat potstickers. If you don’t want its oka-” 

  
“I will be there.” she kissed her daughter’s forehead and flew away, letting the air dry her tears.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Uzheiu!” Lena, Alex and Cameron ran to her and hugged her. 

  
“Hello, my lil beans” Kara hugged her grandkids back. 

  
The family sat around the table and started eating, discussing their day when Lena , her older grandchild, asked “Hey, Uzheiu. Are you going to eat that potsticker?” she pointed at the lonely potsticker in her plate. 

  
Lizy’s eyes widened but before she could speak Kara placed her last potsticker on her granddaughter’s plate. Lena ate it happily and thanked her grandmother with a wet kiss on the cheek. 

  
“I’m okay” Kara whispered to her daughter and held her hand underneath the table, both women trying to keep their tears at bay in front of the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Uzheiu =Grandmother
> 
> Me: Sorry I just needed a good ol’ crying session. Please don’t hate me ❤️❤️
> 
> Batsy: I do loathe you for this, and I'm not even in the fandom.
> 
>   
Me: I need to stop killing old ladies.
> 
> Batsy: y u p
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
